


Trapped

by Tiger_Lilly13



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mild Squirting, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Werewolves, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Lilly13/pseuds/Tiger_Lilly13
Summary: Farkas and Nyreena follow the vampire Alva into the cave, only to be trapped by the conniving temptress. They have no idea what she has in store for them.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing Skyrim for a while and I love Farkas! I had to write a steamy story about my favorite werewolf! I wrote this kind of fast so please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, I may go in and fix them later. Enjoy!

“She ran in there!” The Wood Elf archer points in the direction their target is running, into a cave embedded in the mountain side and lite up by torches on either side of the opening. Her Companion slides up next to her, his steel greatsword causing him to lean forward with the weight.

He pants heavily as he asks, “Do we go in? Or tell the Jarl where our little temptress is hiding?”

Nyreena examines the entrance to the cave studiously, an uneasy feeling creeping up her spine. This is clearly a nest, with the foul smell of sulfur emanating from somewhere deep inside. There may be more vampire vermin further in, but she cannot stand the idea of that manipulative whore getting away with all the harm she has done to the people of Morthal. If not for anything else, the little girl, Helgi, deserves to be at peace after all the trauma that creature put her through.

She turns to Farkas, her long ebony hair slipping off her neck, “We go in. We cannot risk losing her in the caves. There may be another way out that we don’t know about and she could get away.” 

The Nord nods his head in agreement and she smiles at his unending loyalty, “Lead on, then.”

She shoulders her deadric bow and unsheathes her dagger, the enchanted fire sizzling within its ebony veins. Close quarters is quite difficult with a bow and she doesn’t want to chance wasting the expensive arrows she just made the day before. She leads the way into the cavern, her follower close behind her.

The stench of death becomes more prominent the further in they go, causing the Bosmer to scrunch her nose in distaste. Farkas, on the other hand, with his werewolf senses, can differentiate between the smell of rotting bodies, and the of the vampire’s trail, able to maneuver them in the right direction. Though the deeper they go, the less confident she feels about going in alone without the help of the Jarl and her men.

As they advance, they come upon a larger grotto with a bedroll and a bookcase shoved to the side, nothing too compelling or worth noticing, more than likely for the unwilling servants of these parasites. Nyreena despises the idea of having slaves, and she grips her dagger tighter, eager to find this harlot and end her horrific reign over these poor people.

But, the trail stops here. The Bosmer halts and looks around the cave to see that there are no other entrances or trap doors in sight. Where did she go?

Nyreena whirls her head around at the loud crash behind them, only to see a trap has been activated, the boulders held high on the cavern ceiling dropping to block the entrance. How did she not notice that!

A sultry voice cuts through the rumbles of the rocks continuing to fall, “Well, well,” Nyreena follows the sound and looks up about fifteen feet along the caves wall. She spots the vampire seductress in a small indention in the rocks. She sneers at the creature, but the woman just tsks at her, “Tis a shame you had to stick your nose where it doesn’t belong. I was doing quite well in that pathetic little town. I almost had all the men eating out of the palm of my hand. Oh well, I’ll just have to move on to the next one.”

“Don’t count it,” The Bosmer lets an arrow fly, but the vampire dodges it easily, the tip bouncing harmlessly on the mossy rocks behind her.

The vampire huffs indignantly with a mocking scold, “Such horrible manners!” She pretends to brush dust off of her dress as she continues, “But what am I to expect from a woman who keeps the company of a beast.” Nyreena looks back to her friend and sees his eyes fixed on the other woman. She turns back to look at the blood sucker on the ledge, only to see her knowing smirk, “Oh yes. I could smell you a mile away, dog.” She narrows her eyes in consideration and brings her hand to her chin, “Hmm, perhaps it’s time for you teach her who the real monsters are.”

Before she can stop her, the witch reaches behind her and throws a few bottles to the ground before them, the glass shattering instantly. A thick mist rises from the liquid and spreads quickly throughout the cave as if blown by the wind, engulfing Nyreena and Farkas with a shroud of purple. She coughs and hacks as the mist, which tastes vaguely of snowberries, invading her lungs and her body rapidly becomes warm. Her cheeks burn as she feels liquid heat flooding her core and her clit start to pulse softly with building and uncontrollable arousal.

She looks up at the woman, holding her throat as she croaks out, “What is this?”

Alva waves her hand, “Oh just a little pet project of mine. A way to incapacitate an entire town of insolents unwilling to bend to my demands. Tis not finished yet, but there’s no harm in a little experimentation.” She smiles lewdly at her, “I do wish I could stay for the show, but alas, tis not to be.” The temptress turns her back and waves behind her, “Have fun.” She disappears into the darkness, leaving Nyreena and Farkas trapped and alone.

Nyreena, dazed, runs up to the cavern opening, uselessly trying to climb the rocks to follow her, but there are no stones to grasp. She huffs an angered sigh and hangs her head, trying to work through her quickly clouding thoughts.

What is this magic? Her skin is becoming increasingly sensitive, her nipples peaked and scraping against the fibers of her tunic. Her tight leggings rub against her clit with every motion and it makes her want to double over in pleasure. She shakes her head, trying with all her might to ignore the throbbing ache between her legs so that she can help get them out of this gods forsaken hole.

She gathers herself enough to finally turn to Farkas, but her eyes widen and her slit dampens further at what she sees.

He’s panting heavily, staring at her like he wants to eat her, and it excites her even more without her understanding why. This is Farkas, her friend! Of course, he is a very attractive Nord, and she can’t deny she has brought herself pleasure to the thought of him thrusting madly inside of her, but she never thought the sweet but powerful man would ever be interested in her.

But the way he is looking at her makes her throat constrict and sends lightening into her excited pearl. She sucks in a breath to ask, “Farkas?”

He doesn’t answer her, just viciously shakes his head, grabbing his hair with his fists and attempts to control himself. She takes a step forward and he yells out, “Stay away!”

“I…I can’t…” She is powerless, her body is screaming for his and she continues to move towards him to grab his hands from his head, making him let go and hold onto her. They take a moment to stare in each other’s eyes and she bites her bottom lip. His orbs are a dark yellow, giving away his beastly alter ego and they are filled with unadulterated lust. She moans softly at his intense gaze, it’s as if they were both hit with a desire spell by Sanguine himself, the fire between her legs getting to the point of pain. She quickly drops his hands and throws her arms around his neck, gripping the back of his head as she pleads, “Farkas… _fuck me._ ”

He wastes no time and grabs her by the waist, yanking her towards him until her breasts smash against his chest, crushing her to him as he bends down and captures her lips with his. His tongue invades her mouth, searching every crevice he can reach as she does the same. His taste is electrifying, no doubt due to the elixir that witch bestowed upon them but at this point, she pushes it from her mind and bites at his lips with a greedy moan.

She searches for the buckles of his armor as he strips her just as hastily. Once she is free of her armor and shirt, freeing her breasts, he dips his head down and sucks a nipple into his mouth, teasing the bud and scraping his teeth against it roughly. She whimpers and cards her fingers through his hair, the sensations causing her pussy to flood with liquid heat. The elf feels around for the rest of his constraints and manages to get his armor off, his tunic fast behind it.

She looks around for a place for them to…continue, but he is already ahead of her. He grabs her by the backs of the thighs and lifts her, her legs wrapping around him instinctually, grinding her core against his still confined erection. He lays her down on the conveniently placed bed at the side of the cave near the bookshelf, the air leaving her lungs as he plops her down. He quickly divests her of her trousers and she giggles as he momentary struggles with her boots, only to gasp as he just rips away the rest of her clothes.

Without giving her a warming, he dives between her legs and she yells with surprise at the sensation of his broad tongue sliding over her folds. It’s slippery and wet as he prods her with his flexible muscle, her legs firmly wrapped around his head. She has a moment to think how bizarre this situation is. She is bedding Farkas! This is a dream come true! She just hopes that whatever the potion is doing to him, he will still feel the same about her after this.

Her thoughts are interrupted as he grabs her thighs and spreads her wide enough for the muscles to stretch. He lays his hand on her mound and uses his thumb to pull back the hood of her little pearl, exposing the excited nub. He wastes no time and attacks it viciously, sucking her clit into his mouth and lashing it over and over again with fury. She grips the back of his head tightly, holding him to her center, as if he would ever pull away from her, each whip of his tongue causing the muscles in her stomach to clench.

His other hand sneaks around and pokes her slit with his thick finger and then slides inside smoothly, her juices flowing from her freely. She screams her pleasure into the empty cave, her legs beginning to quake and shiver. He thrusts his finger in slowly, only to add another a moment later. Her breath leaves her quickly when he curls those fingers against her sweet spot over and over. _Oh,_ just a few more hits and then… 

She shatters, the tension unfurling in waves of white hot pleasure that rushes out of her body, a small amount of liquid squirting against his face. She has never done that before! He lifts from her mound and wipes his had with his forearm and Nyreena has a chance to look at him. His fangs have elongated and his eyes are more piercing than before. She has just had a mind blowing orgasm that Farkas (Farkas, for Y’ffre’s sake!) just gave to her, but she still wants more from him. _Oh,_ she wants _so_ much more.

Sensing her neediness, he pounces on her, kissing her and pushing his tongue into her mouth, her flavor coating her own tongue and it makes her whine in yearning. He pulls back from their fiery kiss to be rid of his trouser, his large cock finally springing free. She looks down at it and her eyes widen. How will she ever fit that thing inside her! He notices her unease and he lays down on top of her between her legs, cradling her head with one hand as he says, “I will go slow. You tell me if it hurts, alright?” She nods her head, but all she really wants is for him to shove himself inside her and never leave.

He rubs his steel cock along her soaked slit, coating himself in her slick, teasing her over sensitive little bud with each pass until she tilts her hips and catches his velvety tip at her opening. He watches her face as he pushes into her, slowly, inch by inch, letting her feel every vein and twitch of his manhood.

Her eyes roll back into her head as she moans like a wanton whore, “ _Ohhhh_ Farkas, yes….”

Farkas answers her moan with a deep, animalistic growl, his voice becoming heavy with his beast struggling to break free. He hilts inside of her, the stretch and burn only intensifying the already over whelming sensation of his cock hitting every sweet spot within her at once. Her nails scratch down his back and he arches, pushing deeper into her sodden channel. He pulls his hips back thrusts inside her again and again without restrain, with no preemptive for her to become used to his size.The tightening in her pussy returns with a vengeance, the effects of the mist not having left her, and she focuses on the knot beginning to rise and unravel again within her.

“ _Oh Nyreena_ …” She whines at the sound of her name being groaned in his fit of passion, “You are... _nnn_ so tight and warm, love.”

She doesn’t even register the term of endearment as she cries into his ear, “Oh…you feel so... _mmm_ …so good…”

He lifts onto his knees and pushes her legs even wider, the tops of her thighs against her abdomen, his cock hitting impossibly deeper with each thrust. He takes his hand from her leg and brings it to her swollen pearl, rubbing quick, tight circles. She whimpers from the too sensitive bud being ceaselessly stimulated, but it pushes her further and further to the edge until she takes a nose dive off of it into a sea of burning hot pleasure.

“Mmm fuck, fuck, _fuck!!_ ” She explodes around him with shattering wail, her entire body pounding and shivering violently. An orgasm she has never experienced rips through her entire body, only to pin point between her legs where the werewolf continues his ruthless hammering. She coats him in more of her juices, unable to stop the trembling of her body as she hears the wet squelching between her legs. She wonders if this is just another side effect of the elixir, but she is beyond caring at this point. The only thing that matters is that he continues to drag his cock in and out of her until she is no longer conscious.

That’s why she whines in protest when he roughly pulls out and flips her onto her front, keeping her thighs apart and bringing her to her knees. Realizing what he wants, she hastily and instinctually presents herself to him and he thrusts back inside her with an angry snarl, the wolf having been set free.

She can feel his nails have elongated into claws as he grips her hips, surly leaving bruises that she will cherish as long as they remain on her body. He thrusts into her, driven mad by lust and the influence his beast has over him to just _mate_ with the female below him. She tries to match the speed of his hips, but they are slapping against hers in a rhythm that she cannot match. Unable to hold herself up, she slinks down until her breasts are against the bedroll, and she moans and croons with the vulgar slap of his hips against hers.

His thrusting speeds up and the Nord is able to fight his beast long enough to grit out, “I…I can’t hold it…can I…?”

She doesn’t even hesitate, “Yes, yes _Farkas, please_ …”

>One, two, three more thrusts and he buries himself inside her as far as he can reach, letting out a great howl of triumph. She moans shamelessly as he spills his seed inside of her, the warm wetness overflowing onto the backs of her thighs to mix with her juices. His cock pulses with his rapid heartbeat, and he shallowly thrusts to be sure all he has empties within her.

He gently slumps down, careful not to crush her, his arms visibly shaking. He pulls out and rolls onto his back, bringing her with him to cradle her in his arms. They both pant heavily, their sweaty bodies cooling with the post coital glow. The burning need for him has simmered down enough so that she can think properly. She hopes he will not be angry, she certainly isn’t. This was not an ideal first time with him, but honestly, she is too stubborn and he too shy that this never would have happened had the witch not poisoned them.

Knowing that they cannot stay here, she sits up and spots their armor on the ground. She turns to Farkas, noticing his eyes have returned to their normal icy gray color and says bashfully, “We should get going. She can’t have gotten far.”

He stares at her for a moment and she can see the wheels turning in his head. She is about to ask what it is he wants to say but he just nods his head and responds with his usual gruffness, “Right.”

Nyreena, feeling the mammoth in the room, is silent as they gather their clothes and armor, dressing qucikly. Nce back in more appropriate attire, Farkas uses his werewolf strength to carry them both up the rock face and she leads them down the path the main cavern, filled with scrambling vampires. She spots their leader but turns to Farkas before she notches an arrow, a question lingering on her tongue that she just has to ask before she loses her nerve.

“So uh, once we get done with this, you want to uh…?”

He tilts his head in wait for her to finish.

Well, here goes, “…Maybe see if she has any of that potion left?”

He smiles at her wolfishly and her core pulses anew.


End file.
